Isabella's Adventure in the Imagination Movers Warehouse
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: The Movers are having a slow day, when a young boy knocks on their door and asks them to help him find his baby sister who was lost in the warehouse! What kind of trouble will she get into before they find her? Will they be able to find her?


***Author's Note: I wrote this story for a little fun, it's not the greatest, but hey it's still cute! I don't own the Imagination Movers and have nothing to do with their brand! Please leave a little review thanks!* **

**Isabella's Adventure in the Imagination Movers Warehouse:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

It was another ordinary day like any other at the large warehouse, where the 'Imagination Movers' worked. They were best friend's who played music and helped solve people's problem's. On this day the Movers were all busy doing different things; Mover Dave was working on another of his crazy inventions. Mover Rich was in the '_Sun Room_' building sandcastles with Mover Scott. Mover Smitty was playing a game of checkers with the Movers little, furry friend Warehouse Mouse. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Mover Dave and Mover Smitty jumped up and yelled together:

"_A CUSTOMER_!"

"I'll get the door; you get Rich, and Scott!" Dave said smiling.

He went to the door as Smitty left the room; he opened the door and spoke smiling at the young boy standing on their doorstep.

"Welcome to the Imagination Warehouse! Do you have a situation that need's imagination?"

"Hi! Are you an Imagination Mover?" The boy asked.

"I' am, my name is Dave what's yours?" Dave asked letting him inside where the other Movers were just coming into the room.

"My name's Jacob!"

"I'm Scott!"

"I'm Smitty!"

"I'm Rich! How can we help Jacob?"

"Well, I have a _problem_ and I was told you were the guy's to _help_!"

"Of course we can help!" Scott said smiling. "Sit down and tell us your problem."

"Thanks!" Jacob said as they sat, but before he could say anything the front door opened a smiling woman came in.

"Hey guy's!" She said waving before joining them on the couch.

"_NINA_!" All four guy's said together greeting their neighbour.

"Who is this?" Nina asked.

"This is Jacob; he came to us 'cause he has a _problem_!" Rich said.

"Nice to meet you Jacob. The Movers are the _best_ problem solvers I know! They can help you with your problem I _promise_!"

"I _hope_ so!" Jacob said.

"So what _is_ your problem?" Dave asked.

"Well, my mom asked me to take my baby sister to the park; I stopped to say hi to some friends. When I looked at her stroller she wasn't there anymore, I saw her running into your open door!"

"Your sister is in the _warehouse_?" Smitty asked surprised.

"_Yep_! You've got to help me _please_?!" Jacob asked upset.

"Don't _worry_ Jacob we'll help!" Dave said smiling as they all stood. "Guy's we have a problem!"

"It's not just a _problem_, it's an…"

"_IDEA EMERGENCY_!" All four guys said together.

"We need to find Jacob's little sister…" Dave began.

"Before she gets into any trouble in our warehouse…" Scott said.

"So _Jacob_ won't get into trouble with his mom…" Rich said.

"Which means we need some good ideas!" Smitty added.

"_LET'S BRAINSTORM_!" All four said together, before music started, and they began singing as they danced. Once their '_Brain Storm_' was over Jacob and Nina went up to them smiling he spoke.

"_Wow_! That was so _cool_! What was _that_?"

"We call that a '_Brain Storm_' it's how we come up with all our good idea's." Scott said smiling. "So who has an idea?"

"Well, first of all we need to know her name and what she looks like?" Smitty said.

"You're _right_ Smitty! We _can't_ look for her if we don't even know what she looks like!" Rich said smiling.

"Oh _right_! Sorry! Her name is Isabella, and she's one year's old, here is a picture of her!" Jacob said taking out his wallet and handed them a picture of Isabella and him at the park.

"Alright Movers let's start looking for Isabella!" Rich said.

"Where do we start?" Dave asked.

"Well…what do babies _like_?" Scott asked.

"Umm…I _don't_ know? Do you think your _journal _could help Smitty?" Dave asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out…its journal time ya'll!" Smitty said as he took out his journal and opened it. "Well babies like…books, toys, and coloring!"

"Okay, well let's start looking in the '_Rolling Toy Room_'!" Rich said.

They all quickly headed to the room and noticed the door was open, smiling they went inside and saw all kind's of rolling toy's. There were car's, train's, skateboard's, and many other toy's, Jacob looked around in amazement he had _never_ seen _anything_ like it!

"Now _this_ is cool!" Jacob said looking at the Movers.

"Come on let's look around we _need_ to find her." Smitty said.

They spilt up and began searching every inch of the room, looking under every toy, but they didn't find her.

**Meanwhile…**

Isabella had ran into the warehouse, she began walking around until she saw a room full of cars. She went inside and laughed as she played with all the toys, before she got bored and left. Once in the hallway she began to wander around again, as she turned down another hall she spotted bubble's coming from a room. She _loved _bubbles so she pushed the door open and went into the room the '_Bubble Garden Room_'! Isabella began laughing and dancing around as she chased the bubble's, trying to catch them. She chased a bubble out of the room and into the hall, where she spotted Warehouse Mouse. He was on his way to his house for some cheese, when he saw a large shadow in front of him, he turned. He saw her standing there smiling at him, he smiled back and spoke.

"Hi! I'm Warehouse Mouse!"

"Mousy! Mousy! _My_ mousy!" Isabella said laughing as she ran towards him, he turned and began to run away screaming. He didn't make it very far when he felt her grab his tail as she laughed. Once she had him, he began to call Smitty for help, as he tried to wriggle free! Isabella laughing patted him on the head and then began petting him as she hugged him and spoke smiling.

"Shhh, mousy! _My_ mousy! _Lub_ mousy!" She said as she kissed his head. "Mousy _play_!" She then walked away holding Mouse in her arms.

**Back With the Movers…**

The Movers, Nina, and Jacob left the room and went out into the hallway, Jacob was getting worried. While Nina, and the Movers talked Jacob saw bubbles floating down the hall and spoke to them.

"_Hey_! Where are the bubbles coming from?"

"_Bubbles_?" Nina asked confused as they looked up and they saw them too, they smiled at each other before they spoke together.

"_THE 'BUBBLE GARDEN ROOM'_!"

"The _what_!?" Jacob asked confused.

"The 'Bubble Garden' is an _actual_ flower garden where the flowers grow _bubbles_!" Nina answered.

"Isabella _loves_ bubbles!" Jacob said smiling.

"Okay let's _go_!" Rich said.

They raced down the halls until they reached the 'Bubble Garden Room' and saw the door like the 'Rolling Toy Room' was open. They went inside and Jacob couldn't believe how pretty the room was.

"It's so _pretty_!" Nina said smiling; she loved this room the best.

"Okay she was _definitely _in here! Let's look for her and hopefully she's _still_ in here!" Scott said.

**Back With Isabella…**

After leaving the 'Bubble Garden' Isabella still carrying Mouse walked along the halls, until they came to the 'Enchanted Forest Room'. Mouse began trying to get out of her arms again, but stopped when she laughed and held him tighter before hugging him. Then she opened the door and went inside where she looked around and smiled as she went in further she spoke to Mouse.

"Pwetty!" She ran around until she spotted a Unicorn, she ran up to it and tried to pet it, but it ran off as she chased it laughing. She chased the Unicorn out into the hallway where it disappeared around a corner. She stopped and pouted as she lost sight of the horse, so she turned and began walking down another hallway. She heard music coming from a room and began to dance smiling. Pushing the door open she went inside the 'Music Room' and looked at all the instruments before she went up to them and began to play them. Mouse laughed as he played with the instruments with her, they played every single instrument there was making a lot of noise. Suddenly Isabella's tummy rumbled she looked at Mouse whose tummy also rumbled and Isabella spoke sadly.

"Hungwy mousy!"

"Me too!" Mouse said rubbing his tummy. "I want cheese! Come on let's go find some in the fridge!" Mouse said smiling as they left the room and he told her where to go. Once in the kitchen they headed for the fridge where Isabella got them some cheese, and they ate happily.

**With The Movers…**

After not finding her in the 'Bubble Garden' they went back out into the hall, this time Jacob was really worried they'd never find her. As Jacob stood by the wall the Movers saw him and Dave went up to him, he put a hand on his shoulder before he spoke smiling.

"Hey Jacob, _don't_ worry! We're the '_Imagination Movers_' solving problems is what we _do best_!"

"Dave's _right_ Jacob!" Nina began. "We'll find her we just have to look harder."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Rich asked as they began talking. As they did Jacob heard a noise and turned around to see a Unicorn standing there, he was surprised and spoke to them.

"Guys is that…a _Unicorn_?" Jacob asked shocked.

"A _Unicorn_? Of course that must mean she's in the '_Enchanted Forest_' Room!" Scott shouted.

"Let's go!" Smitty said as they all rushed to the room to find the door open. They then heard music coming out of the 'Music' Room just around the corner so Dave looked and saw that door was open too. He went back to the others and told them so they decided to split up and check both rooms Jacob hoped they'd find her soon. After checking both rooms and finding nothing they met up in the hallway again and Jacob asked if anyone had any luck finding her.

"Well did anyone find her?"

"I'm _sorry_ Jacob, I _couldn't_ find her anywhere." Dave said sadly.

"Me neither." Smitty added.

"Nope!" Rich said.

"Uh uh!" Scott answered.

"I'm sorry Jacob I didn't either." Nina said hugging him.

"Oh _no_! What are we going to do now?" Jacob asked sadly.

"We're _not_ going to give up! We just need to look at it another way." Dave answered. "Who has an idea?"

"Wait a minute guys!" Scott began. "What if I used my '_Wobble Goggles_' maybe I could see her footprints and we could follow them!"

"_Great_ idea Scott!" Nina said smiling as Scott put on his goggles and turned them on. "See anything?" She asked.

"Yeah I see footprints! Come on lets follow them!" Scott said leading the way as they followed her footprints to the empty kitchen.

**With Isabella and Mouse…**

After eating their snack of yummy cheese they washed it down with a nice glass of milk which of course they spilt trying to pour it. Then Isabella picked up Mouse and began to walk the halls again until they came to the 'Sun' Room, she opened the door. They walked around in the sand before she sat and put Mouse down beside her. She patted his head smiling before she began playing in the sand; he played with her building a little sandcastle. After playing for awhile they left the room and walked down another hall. They ended up back at the front doors of the warehouse so holding Mouse she went outside and headed towards Knit Knots office. She went up to the door and pushed it open before going into the empty office and looked around. She looked at Mouse before going up to the desk and climbing onto the desk chair, she laughed as Mouse sat on the desk. She saw all the paper's neatly stacked into piles, and the stamp sitting on the inkpad, she picked the stamp up and smiled.

"Pway mousy!" She said before she began stamping all over the papers and desk laughing, while Mouse laughed and helped. Then she began throwing the papers onto the floor, before she got down. Then she began going through all the drawers making a huge mess, just as Knit Knots walked into the room and saw her she smiled.

"Ahhh…this is too _exciting_!" He said looking at Isabella and the mess she had made. She went up to him and held out her arms and spoke wanting up, he picked her up and held her away from him.

"Who do you _belong_ too?" He asked, she just smiled and held Mouse close seeing him he knew that she must belong to his _much_ too exciting neighbours! So still holding her out at arms length he walked out of his office and headed straight for the warehouse. When he went inside he saw no one around, he called out to the Movers, but got no answer so he sat her on the couch and spoke.

"You _stay_ here I have a lot of _boring_ work to do!" He said as he turned to leave, but was stopped by her crying he picked her back up and spoke. "Don't cry please it's much too _exciting_!"

"Pway pwease!" Isabella asked as she stopped crying.

"Oh I _don't_ play, it's much too _exciting_!" He said. "I have an _idea_, why don't you come with me and I can try out my newest toys for babies on you! Would you like to try out my _boring_ toys for babies? They don't _squeak_, _rattle_, or make any kind of _exciting_ noises!" Knit Knots said as he carried her out of the warehouse and back into his office where he sat her on a chair and got out his toys.

**With The Movers…**

After following her footprints to the kitchen they saw the mess of cheese crumbs and spilt milk and Jacob spoke missing Isabella.

"Isabella _loves_ cheese and milk! What am I going to do? We haven't found her _anywhere_!"

"Well we _can't _just give up!" Dave said. "Hey guys, were the front doors _open_ when we left the room?"

"No, they were shut." Smitty said.

"Oh _no_! You don't think Isabella went _outside_ do you?" Jacob asked concerned that would explain why they couldn't find her.

"Come on lets go see if we can find her outside! I'll use my '_Wobble Goggles_' to try and see more footprints!" Scott said leading the way. They followed her footprints and they led them to Knit Knots office, they looked at each other before Smitty spoke.

"Oh no, not _Knit Knots_!"

"Who's Knit Knots?" Jacob asked confused.

"He's my Uncle and he is very _boring_ he doesn't like _anything_ fun he thinks it's too _exciting_!" Nina sighed.

"What _if_ Isabella went in there?" Jacob asked.

"There's only one way to find out, come on lets go in!" Rich said as he opened the door and they rushed inside surprising Knit Knots. He turned and they saw Isabella sitting on a chair with Mouse looking very, _very_ bored, she yawned Jacob spoke happily.

"_Isabella_ we found you!" He said as she saw him and smiled.

"Bra, bra!" Isabella said so excited to see him he picked her up.

"Yay! We _found_ her! I told you we would Jacob, its what we do!" Dave said as Isabella wanted to see him so he took her from Jacob. "Well _missy_, you had us running around all afternoon looking for you!"

"Pway pwease?" She asked Dave trying to get his hat off.

"I _think_ I have something in my hat you might like?" Dave said taking off his hat and reached inside and pulled out a dolly and gave it to her. "There you go sweetie!" He said as she hugged him.

"So she _does_ belong to you!" Knit Knots said.

"_Actually_ Knit Knots she's Jacob's little sister!" Smitty said smiling. "She ran away and we were helping Jacob find her."

"Well, I was just trying out my new _boring_ toys for babies on her. I think it went _well _she _really_ liked them! _Didn't_ you Isabella?"

"_No_!" Isabella said to Knit Knots.

"Well, maybe they were still _too_ exciting?" Knit Knots said.

"Come on lets go back to the warehouse." Rich said as they left.

Once at the warehouse they sat down Isabella didn't let go of her new dolly or Mouse as they all sat on the couch. Jacob smiled at his sister and then the Movers and Nina and he spoke happily.

"Thank you guys _so_ much for finding my sister!"

"You're welcome Jacob! It was _fun_, we made two new friends!" Dave said smiling as Isabella came and sat on his knee. "It looks like _Mouse_ made a new friend too!"

"We better get going we have to get home for dinner, but can we come back and play _tomorrow_?" Jacob asked as he stood.

"Of _course_! We can go explore some more rooms it'll be fun!" Scott said smiling. "We can't wait for you to come back _only_ this time we'll make sure we _know_ where Isabella _is_!" He said as they laughed. Jacob picked Isabella up and gently took Mouse from her after she hugged him, then they said goodbye and went home. Once gone the Movers and Nina talked about their adventure in the warehouse thanks to their new friends Rich spoke smiling.

"Well guys we had an adventure didn't we?"

"We _sure_ did, and we made two new friends!" Dave said smiling as he went into the kitchen to grab a drink as Rich spoke again.

"You know what I call this…"

"Another idea emergency _solved_!" All of them said together as they high-fived each other, all but Dave who like _usual_ was too slow and missed it. So Mouse who was sitting on the counter eating cheese turned to Dave and held up his paw and spoke.

"High five Dave?"

"Thanks Mouse!" Dave said as he high fived him.

Then they all went their separate ways Dave and Nina played a game of cards, Smitty and Mouse went to the 'Green Gardening' Room and did some planting. While Scott and Rich went to the 'Wind' Room to fly kites, each of them happy they had made new friends, and couldn't wait until tomorrow when their new friend's would be back to have another adventure!

**The End!**


End file.
